I2I
by JasmineD799
Summary: My version of what happened after the Powerline Concert. Max's POV.


As the song ended, the crowd thundered with applause. I had never seen a crowd so big. Fan girls screamed out, "I love you Powerline!" I saw the camera aiming at us, then just as I promised to Roxanne I waved at her on the camera, hoping that she saw me.

"Thank you all for coming! Hope you enjoyed the concert, and see you all next time in Colorado!" Powerline said to the crowd.

The fans screamed, and then Powerline started walking off the stage. Dad and I quickly followed him. "Uh Powerline? Sir?" I said.

He turned around suprised, and looked down at me. "Oh yes. I forgot about you two. Now who and what gave you the idea to jump onto stage during my concert?" He said.

"Uh well it's kind of a long story." I replied.

"Well start telling." Said Powerline.

I gulped. What was I supposed to say? Should I tell him the true story? He probably wouldn't believe me if I told him we ran into Big Foot. I looked up at my Dad, who looked down at me with reassuring eyes. I smiled, knowing he would be right next to me no matter what.

Sighing, I took a breath and told Powerline the entire story, from the last day of school to nearly killing us because of my stupid directions. I shuddered at the memory, as the images of my Dad falling down the water fall came flooding back to me in a rush. I felt the tears coming. A small tear ran down my cheek. I closed my eyes begging the images to go away. Then I felt warm hands on my shoulder and I opened my eyes, and looked up to see Dad smiling warmly at me.

"Wow! What I story!" Powerline said finally.

I looked up at him. "You don't believe me?" I asked.

"No, of course I believe you." Powerline replied. "I was just like you when I was your age. Pulling crazy stunts to impress a girl, and trying to be the cool one in school. But I never had a Dad as fun-loving, caring, and kind as yours is. You should consider yourself lucky to have him."

"Yeah I do." I said to him, as I smiled up at my Dad.

He smiled back at me and put his hands on my shoulders. I sighed softly, and then Powerline spoke up.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked.

"Well." I began. "We kind of need a place to stay the night, and a way to get back home."

"Not to worry, I'll have my guys take you to a hotel, and help you get your stuff back tomorrow." Powerline replied.

"Really?" I said. "Thanks! That would be great!"

"It's no problem kid uh I mean you uh got a name?" Powerline asked.

"Yeah, it's Max." I replied.

"Ahyuck! He's your biggest fan!" Dad said.

I groaned. "Daaad!"

Powerline chuckled. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I'll call my guys to take you to a hotel."

I smiled and watched him leave. I turned and looked up at Dad, "I'm so sorry for everything. I hope you're not still mad at me." I said softly.

Dad smiled at me and gently ruffled my hair. "Nah of course not. I'm real proud of ya son." He replied.

"Why? I lied to you. I lied to Roxanne. I changed the directions on the map! Nearly got us both killed by a water fall! How can you be proud of me?" I asked him.

"I'll always be proud of you son, we all make mistakes. It's apart of life, it's always gonna be apart of life. You just have to remember that." Dad replied.

"I never wanted any of that to happen. I looked away from him. "How could I be so stupid?" I said.

"Max, look at me." Dad said. His voice sounded serious. But I closed my eyes and refused to look at him.

Suddenly I felt Dad slowly lift my chin up, forcing me to meet his eyes.

"You're not stupid. You're my son. And even though you make mistakes I will always love you." He said.

I felt tears form in my eyes, I suddenly wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly. "I love you too Dad." I said.

Dad wrapped his arms around me hugging me back. I sighed and looked up at him. He smiled warmly at me, I smiled back and went back to hugging him, buring my face into his shirt.

"Alright you two!" A voice said.

I turned to see Powerline approaching us. "You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." My Dad replied.

Then Powerline led us to the exit, and we got in the car and left the stadium. I stared out the window still thinking about my Dad's words, I could still hear them in my head. "Even though you make mistakes I will always love you."

I sighed softly, still shocked at how easily he forgave me for what I did. If it were me I would still be furious! And yet, he was calm and understanding. I smiled, he could be embarrassing sometimes, but I couldn't ask for a better Dad. Suddenly I remembered how I almost lost him over the water fall. I closed my eyes as I saw more images of him falling. I was scared I would never see him again.

My thoughts were interupted as I heard my Dad say my name. "Max, you okay?" He asked.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

My Dad looked concerned, but I grinned at him. He smiled back at me.

It wasn't long till we got to a hotel. This one was pretty fancy, a lot different than the first one we stopped at. We got out of the car, and my Dad thanked the driver and we went inside to check in. Then we went up to our room and settled in. I sat down on the bed, it was almost midnight and I was pretty tired out. I slowly yawned.

"Better get some shut-eye." Dad said to me.

I smiled and headed to one of the beds, not bothering to take off my shirt or jeans, I just kicked off my shoes and laid down on the pillow. My Dad pulled back the covers and gently laid them over me tucking me in. Then he gently brushed my hair back with his hands. I smiled, "goodnight Dad." I said.

"Goodnight son." Dad replied.

I sighed as he turned off the light, then I heard him get into the other bed. I turned to my side to face him. "Hey Dad? Once we get back on the road tomorrow, would you maybe wanna go back to Lester's Possom Park?"

"Really?" Dad asked in a suprised voice.

"Yeah, as long as we don't get anywhere near any live possoms." I replied.

Dad laughed. "Ahyuck, sure son." He said.

I chuckled a little and sighed before laying on my back again. For a moment, I stared at the ceiling. Then I heard my Dad snoring. I chuckled at how fast he could fall asleep. This really had been one crazy vacation. I hoped we could maybe try again next summer. It wasn't long until sleep began to take over, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Suddenly my eyes shot open, I gasped in horror as I found myself floating above the waterfall. But it was like I was frozen. I couldn't move or do anything. I saw my Dad in the water coming towards the edge. "DAD!" I screamed.

He didn't look at me as I screamed. Then I realized I didn't have a fishing pole and neither did he. As he approached the edge of the waterfall I tried reached out to grab his hand but failed. My Dad screamed as he started falling.

"NOOOOOOO! DAAAAAAD!" I screamed.

Suddenly I bolted upright in bed. "DAD!" I screamed.

I started breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. I looked around the room wildly and suddenly met my Dad's worried eyes.

"Dad!" I cried.

"Max? What's wrong? You okay?" Dad asked in concern.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around him, hugging him tightly. Tears slowly starting to fall down my cheeks "Dad." I said softly.

Dad hugged me back gently, "did ya have a bad dream?" He asked.

I slowly nodded, images of the nightmare still spinning in my head. I buried my face into his shirt. I felt Dad gently rub my back, trying to calm me.

"Shh, it's ok son it was just a bad dream. It wasn't real." He said softly.

"But it was real. I saw you go over the waterfall but I couldn't do anything! It was like I was frozen. I couldn't move and when I screamed you didn't look at me or anything! You just went over the falls. I-I thought you were gone. It was awful!" I cried.

"Now, now it's ok son everything's alright. It was just a dream. I'm here and you're here safe and sound. It's all over now." Dad replied gently.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried.

"Shh." Dad soothed softly.

He still continued to rub my back trying to calm me. It wasn't long until my breath became slow and steady, as I finally realized he was still here and wasn't going anywhere. I sighed, still hugging him tightly. I suddenly remembered the last time I had a horrible nightmare of losing my Dad. When I was 11 years old my old principle wanted Dad to get himself more organized and said I should stay somewhere else. That night I remembered I had a terrible dream I was in an orphan inch, and my Dad was right there in a split second. I still couldn't believe he heard me scream all the way from PJ's house.

"Dad." I began.

"Yeah son?" Dad said.

"Thank you. Thanks for always being there for me, and being the best Dad ever. I'm sorry I acted so horrible before. I don't know what was wrong with me." I replied.

You're welcome son. And I understand. I'm sorry too." He said.

I looked up at him confused.

"I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to listen to you. I wasn't being a good Dad. A good father always listens to his son and tries to help him solve his problems. I was afraid you would turn to a life of crime when I heard your principle say you would end up in the electric chair. I thought the best way to save you from it was to try to spend more time with you like we used to." He said.

"I'd never turn to a life of crime Dad." I replied. "Not when I have a Dad like you. I could never turn into somebody like that."

Dad smiled at me proudly, "aww Maxie!" He said and hugged me tightly.

"ACK! Uh Dad? You're kind of choking me!" I choked out.

"Whoops, sorry son." Dad said.

I smiled and said "it's okay."

Dad chuckled, and I grinned "I guess we really are seeing it I2I."

Dad once again hugged me tightly.

I choked again. "ACK! Again with the choking Dad!" I said.

Dad quickly let go of me, I smiled and yawned again. "Okay why don't we try to get some more shut-eye." My Dad said to me.

I nodded in agreement, then I laid back down. Dad gently brushed my hair back with his hand then he went back to sleep I sighed before rolling over to my side trying to fall asleep once again but still remembering the nightmare, I let out a small whimper. Apparantly my Dad heard me because I heard him say "I'm right here Max."

I smiled and closed my eyes, knowing that he was always gonna be there forever. Slowly I began to drift to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up hearing clickity-clank noises. I opened my eyes and sat up, Dad wasn't in the other bed. Suddenly I heard that noise again, I umped up and looked out the window. I saw Dad, and our car! I opened the window "Dad how did you do it?" I asked.

"Morning son." Dad greeted me. "It wasn't easy but after making a few calls and a little help we got it out of the water. We'll be lucky if she gets us home."

"Wow!" I said in an amazed voice.

Dad smiled, after that he came back inside and we ate breakfast, and Dad paid the man. Then we headed to the car, Dad put the key into the ignition, the car made clickity noises and finally started after Dad got out and kicked the engine.

"Nice Dad." I laughed.

Dad chuckled and we took off. Amazingly the car got us back to our town. Dad of course had to stop a few times to fix something but we eventually made it home. After another stop at Lester's Possom Park, I got to thinking about Roxanne. I needed to tell her the truth I figured if she was ever gonna trust me, I had to start by not lying to her.

"Dad." I began.

"Yeah son?" Dad replied.

"Before we get home, could we stop at Roxanne's I think I need to tell her the truth." I said.

Dad smiled, "sure son." He said to me. "I'm real proud of ya."

I smiled at him, he put his arm around my shoulder and grinned at me.

It wasn't long till we made it to Roxanne's.

I sighed sadly, this was probably going to be the end of my relationship with her. Then again, I never had one with her to begin with. We were just going to a party together, and I just wanted her to like me. But she'll probably hate me after this. My thoughts were interupted, as my Dad patted me on the shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing son." He said.

"Yeah I know, but she'll probably never talk to me again." I replied sadly.

"Well, if she doesn't maybe she's just not the one for you." Dad said to me.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said sadly, before getting out of the car.

I slowly walked up to the porch and sighed before ringing the doorbell. I heard someone open it and I looked up and gasped as I saw Roxanne's father.

I gulped nervously. "Um hi remember me?"

Suddenly he slammed the door shut. I winced and stared at the door before hearing Roxanne's voice.

"Daddy?" She said, before opening the door.

She smiled when she saw me. "Max! I saw you on TV you were great!"

"Yeah?" I began. Suddenly I remembered, what was I doing? I was supposed to tell her the truth!

"I mean no! I uh I...Roxanne I lied to you. I don't even know Powerline."

Roxanne looked confused. "What are you talking about a billion people saw you dance with him." She replied.

"Yeah well, I-I never met him before the concert that is." I said as I turned to lean against the wooden rail of the porch.

Roxanne followed me. "You mean that story about Powerline and your Dad? Why would you make up something like that?" She asked me.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted you to like me." I said.

There was a silance before Roxanne spoke. "I already liked you Max." She said to me.

I turned to look at her, suprised at her words.

"From the very first time I heard you laugh. Ahyuck!" She replied, and giggled.

I closed my eyes, she should have walked away from me by now, and yet she was still standing there.

There was another silance before, "sooo you wanna do something tonight?" She asked me.

I smiled, "defidently." I replied.

Suddenly I remembered Dad made plans to go to the lake in town.

"Oh! Oh no I can't I can't" I said.

"What?" Roxanne asked as she folded her arms.

"Well, I'm kind of doing something with my Dad." I replied.

Roxanne gave me an unsure look.

"Honest!" I said. "How about tomorrow?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes before holding out her hand for me to shake. "Deal." She said.

Suddenly without even thinking I kissed her. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. She gasped and covered her mouth staring at me in shock. We both began to chuckle, and I ahyuck'd again. I covered my mouth in slight embarassment. Roxanne giggled, then we heard a clanking noise and she turned to see my Dad trying to fix something on the car.

Dad was humming a song before he turned to get back in the car he saw us staring at him, he chuckled and pointed at the car. Suddenly, the car exploded! And Dad was gone! We looked up to see him flying through the air and he crashed into the roof of Roxanne's porch. He chuckled and waved bashfully at Roxanne.

I smiled. "Roxanne, I'd like you to meet my Dad." I took her hand and gave it to my Dad.

"Echante Madoiselle." Dad said in french.

We all laughed at my goofy Dad. And I grinned, I had the girl of my dreams, a really cool Dad and actually had a pretty good time on the vacation. And I learned that no matter how old I get my Dad will always be apart of me. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

The end...

Weeeelllll How did ya'll like that? Hope you enoyed it! :D R&R Plz!


End file.
